It All Started With A Little Girl and Her Diary
by Warlord1096
Summary: The Final Battle. The End of Voldemort. Redemption for Harry. Yet, things are not exactly what they seem. And where does "little" Ginny Weasley fit into all of this?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to JKR. Read and review.**

**It All Started With A Little Girl and Her Diary**

It was the stuff of legends, the type that would make for the history books, as well as awe-inspiring bedtime stories.

The earth cracked from the heat, steam billowed from the crevices, the smell of fire and brimstone pervading the air. Spellfire and harsh bangs tore through the darkness of the night, as both armies stopped their fight to watch in awe.

Flame collided with ice, steam was turned to daggers of ice, only to be blown apart and then sent back.

Shields were thrown up with such force winds blew this way and that, flattening the grass in consequent waves.

And in the midst of it all, the Dark Lord duelled his foe, his equal.

He growled slightly as his bone breaker was deflected again into the crowd around them, and only Albus Dumbledore's hasty shield prevented it from taking out one of the Light's precious supporters.

Even as he whirled and cursed and hexed, he could not help but curl his lips in disgust. Trust Dumbledore not to even try and tip the balance in his Champion's favour, all because some dratted prophecy had foretold that this final battle would come down to him and his opponent.

Speaking of opponents...Voldemort finally completed the complex spell he had been casting, twisting his spell in a sideways figure of eight, the symbol of infinity, before letting loose a huge blast of dark magic at eye-level.

He did not care that he was currently facing his own side of the field, that it was his army which would also be taking the brunt of the spell, since the only thing on his mind at the moment was _victory._

Gasps and scream went around as the spell met its target, colliding with the trees in the Forbidden Forest. Huge behemoths that had stood for thousands of years gave way as their trunks exploded from the sheer force of his evil power.

The light side went silent as their Hero was lost amidst the dust that arose, forming a huge cloud that hid him from view.

A second, and then another...

And then with blinding speed, a huge shape barrelled out of the smoke and charged him. He had no time to react as he was hit head on with the lion that was also his foe, and he hissed in pain as he felt his left arm laid open to bleed crimson rivers. With a scream, he blew back the Animagus, and disapparated, appearing on the other side of the circle that had formed on the Hogwarts grounds.

The wards had fallen long ago, leaving this a true Wizard's duel in every sense.

The magnificent lion landed roughly, but got up immediately, and _roared._

He felt fear wash over him, for the sound was like phoenix song, and the Light side yelled themselves hoarse in ecstacy as they saw the proud face of their defender.

With barely a touch of magic, the great cat was a man once more, dressed in black armour, dark as his perpetually messy hair. Killing curse- green eyes met red, and without warning, Harry Potter struck again.

The crowd gasped as they recognized the Dark Curses Harry Potter had used, but Voldemort had no time for sheep, rolling out of the way, he retaliated with his own, which was split into two by the boys wand, and then sent back to him.

Recognizing the spell, he shouted out, "Using my own spells against me, Harry? Is this what it has come to, my _Apprentice!_"

His voice was heard clearly enough over the din, amplified as it was by his inherent magic.

"I was never yours, Tom!" shouted back the young wizard. "You kidnapped me, tortured me, broke me until I was nothing but your puppet!"

He brandished his wand again, and this time, Voldemort was forced to duck as the fallen trees were directed at him. Dodging the first, he blasted the other into pieces, reforming them into thousands of little arrows before banishing them at Potter.

His eyes narrowed as he recognized a shield used against him before, as the arrows shifted into nothing but fine sand.

"How long, Harry?" he shouted, "How long has it been until you betrayed me, until you ran with your tail between your legs to Dumbledore, and he taught you like the good little leader he was?!"

"I NEVER BETRAYED YOU!" roared the saviour of the Light, as the two wizards engaged in their dance of death. "I was never yours to begin with! I escaped from your clutches, and Dumbledore was good enough to take me back, to re-introduce me to the Light again, to show me what was worth fighting for!"

A roar of 'Dumbledore!' went up from the crowd, but he silenced them modestly with a shake of his head.

"Look at the true hero of the Light!" he roared thunderously, his wand at his throat. "Harry Potter, beaten and broken by the Dark Lord, forced to fall prey to the Dark Arts, yet he still managed to break free, to return to the Light!"

Voldemort screamed as hundreds of wizards roared his foes name. "LIES!" he screamed. "Look, even now, as your hero uses the Dark Arts to try and defeat me, to fight fire with fire!"

"And what exactly would you call Dark, Tom?! I realised the truth behind magic as I lay broken before you! The Dark Arts, the spells do not matter, only the intent! I used the Imperius to convince Neville Longbottom to jump off a cliff to save his life, to conquer his fear! I used the Cruciatus to jump start Fred Weasley's body as he lay near death, to bring him back from the Dead! And in the end, I will use the Avada Kedavra to end your life, like you have ended so many during your rise! I have mastered the Dark Arts, and now I will use them for good, like it was meant to be!"

And in that instant, thousands of perceptions were shattered, as every Magician listened to the words of Harry Potter, and history was changed forever at that moment. It was a masterstroke, as pillars of thoughts built up over centuries were demolished in an instant, leaving behind nothing but fresh slates for Harry Potter to make his mark on.

"But then why do you fight, Harry?! Why do you fight for them, when you could rule them by my side?! Come, lay down your wand and rejoin me, and I will make you great after you have been suitably punished for your crimes. Lord Voldemort is merciful, Harry, as he is terrible!"

"NEVER!" shouted Harry, and another roar went up from the crowd, even as the pair of them kept exchanging spells with increasing speed and power. "This ends tonight, Tom, YOU end tonight! I fight because I have something worth fighting for! I fight for friendship, for love, for the good of the world, because I believe in Humanity! I believe in the Light over Dark, because I have conquered the Dark with the Light and I will go on to become great, while you will fade away in death!"

"NONSENSE!" screamed Voldemort, as he hurled out a trio of raging green Killing Curses, "I am Lord Voldemort, and I am immortal!" He froze, with another Killing Curse on the tip of his wand, as Harry smirked.

"Are you so sure, Tom?" Harry waved his wand, and six items appeared. A diary, a ring, a locket, a cup, a diadem, and the head of a snake, recognizable as Nagini.

"Impossible!" whispered Voldemort, as for the first time in the night, he felt fear overtake him. Barely holding on to his magic, he repeated, "Impossible! I still hold my form Potter, so you tell nought but lies!"

"There is one more, Riddle," said Harry, his face turning grave.

Hope rose in the Dark Lord, "One more?" he whispered.

"Me." Said Harry.

Control slipped the Dark Lord for the first time in years, as he could no longer hold onto the curse building in his wand, and the green jet shot towards him.

Instead of lifting his wand, Harry gave one last smile and lowered it, outstretching his arms.

Screams of horror went up as everyone saw without knowing what was going on, yet somehow understanding that he was sacrificing himself for them.

"NO, HARRY!" Ginny Weasley's scream cut through him like ice, as the diminutive redhead tried to leave the other behind and race towards him, to somehow try and take the curse for him, to try and save him somehow. "LET. ME. GO!" she shrieked, her voice breaking, as her brothers pinned her down to prevent escaping.

She bit and scratched, kicked and punched, but in the end, she was held down by them. In the end, she gave up and watched, tears pouring down her face, not unlike the rest of her family.

In fact, there was not a single dry eye in the crowd of the Light Supporters as they saw the green jet hit Harry Potter, and Voldemort's lip curve in victory.

And then, something beautiful happened.

The curse hit Harry, but instead of killing him immediately, it seemed to get sucked into him, bathing his entire body in green Light.

He faltered as his scar split open, but he kept walking forward, even as screams of pain and horror rent the air. Everyone realised that the Dark Lord was on the ground, keening along with the screams.

One by one they appeared, shades of the Dead, all those who had fallen in the war.

Gasps of shock and wonder, tears and cries split the night air, as the spirits of the dead joined Harry Potter in his inevitable walk towards the body of the Dark Lord on the ground before him.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett winked at their little sister as she stared at them open mouthed, tears waterfalling down her face. Lavender Brown gave a sad smile before mouthing three words to Seamus Finnigan that would remain with him forever. Amelia Bones smiled before lifting her head up, the signal she had always shared with her niece – meaning "chin up!"

Everywhere, people reacted the same as they saw loved ones and realised that they had received one final chance to say goodbye.

Remus Lupin was on his knees, tears pouring unabashed down his face, as he saw the three figures in the centre. Lily and James Potter and Sirius black walked proudly forward with Harry right to the very end, but not without sparing their beloved friend a glance and a teary smile.

And in the end, Harry, with his host of ghostly followers, looked down on the form of his enemy, broken beyond belief now, cowering in fear.

"What are you?" he whispered.

The entire battlefield fell silent, as they waited for this final answer.

A tiny gleam of silver was seen forming in Harry's wrist, slowly building up to assume an oblong shape as he spoke.

"I am Harry Potter," he replied, his green eyes never leaving Voldemort's red ones, which were slowly clouding over from the loss of all his Horcruxes. "I am the Boy-Who-Lived. I am your end. I am the Light. I am Legend."

Voldemort raised his arm weakly to try and get off one last spell, but the Sword of Gryffindor was already raised in Harry's hand, and he brought it down with no mercy.

Like the waves of the sea, the spirits of the fallen rose and fell with Harry's hand, shrouding him in mist.

A keening, high pitched scream, and explosion of white light, and then, the battlefield was left bare of Voldemort and the Dead.

The crowd slowly raised their heads, and all they saw was the slightly smoking form of Harry Potter on the ground, shaking on his knees.

Dumbledore was the first to approach him, breaking away from the crowd, as silence fell again, the implications only sinking in. Death Eaters Apparated away, yet no one cared, as they gripped on tightly to their loved ones, and watched the final chapter of the Second Wizarding War come to a close.

"End it..." the lowest of croaks was heard, yet the sound washed over the entire field. "End it, please, Dumbledore. I beg you..."

"Harry?" the shock in the elder wizard's voice was apparent.

"It's speaking to me," said Harry, tears flowing down his face, as he clutched his head. "It's speaking to me, _Rip...Tear...Kill..._I used too much Dark Magic in the end, Albus. It's tearing me apart. I don't want to end up as the...next Dark Lord."

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter," McGonagall's Scottish Brogue, surprisingly, cut through the night. Her voice was remarkably strong, even though tears fell from her eyes unabashed. "We'll help you heal, you'll pull through, you always do!"

"Indeed, Potter," said another silken voice, as Severus Snape walked forward to join his colleague. "Get off your sorry arse and help out, there's lots of cleaning to be done. This is no time for dallying around!"

"Nice try, Uncle Sev," Snape's face twitched with the ghost of a laugh, but concern was etched on his face. "But not this time..."

"Do it Potter, or lose some more points for your Hou-!"

There was a scuffle behind him, and Snape was bowled over as a redheaded blur knocked him aside and sped towards Harry. Ginny, it seemed, had finally broken free.

She ran towards Harry and tackled him in a flying hug, holding onto him for dear life, sobbing into his chest.

"Don't you dare leave me now, Harry Potter! Not here, at the end of all things!" she took his face in her hand and kissed him forcefully, needily, as if trying to pull his will to live out from within himself with her lips.

"Lord of the Rings, Ginny?" asked Harry, his lips twitching tiredly. "But the Grey Havens are so near..." she broke down even harder, wetting his front completely.

"Albus, please," he said, turning towards Dumbledore again.

"Very well, Harry," sighed Dumbledore. Gasps and cries of outrage went around, and wands were drawn in anger, as Harry closed his eyes in acceptance. Ginny howled and tried to block him with ehr body, but she was pushed aside gently by Dumbledore's magic.

"I shall show you mercy," he said heavily, "but not in the way you ask."

The look in Harry's eye when the red jet hit him was one of betrayal.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP 

He was floating in limbo, using his magic to keep him conscious.

Around him, he could hear voices, speaking softly, so as to keep him undisturbed. He had been doing so for the past few weeks, and he was _very _pleased with what he was hearing.

He was Harry Potter, the boy who had refused to be seduced by the Dark Side, and had conquered it, and returned to save the light. He was legend, who had fought for love and friendship.

_Perfect,_ he grinned inwardly. It would be so much easier to overthrow the government that way, when he held so much sway. _Voldemort may have been correct_, he thought, _but I'm going to do it the right way._

And of course, he definitely wasn't going to use a stupid anagram like Riddle, when he took his rightful place as the head of the Sheep Community of Britain, as the next Dark Lord.

He would conquer the people of Britain with the Light, and then lead them into the Darkness. Irony, indeed.

But first, he needed to get rid of Ginny. He needed someone who could be a proper Dark Lady, not some blubbering redhead. Merlin, now that he thought of it, he should be given an Award for all his acting, especially at the end of the Final Battle...

"Aww, Harry," cooed a voice, a voice he knew too well. "And here I thought you _loved _me?"

His eyes shot open in disbelief. Standing over him, the lone person in the hospital room, grinning down at him, was Ginny Weasley.

"You forgot to raise your Occlumecy shields this morning," she added helpfully, and he immediately jammed them up, cursing himself. "Don't worry, no one noticed, not even Dumbledore. He was too busy trying to get his tongue to your arse to get some of that fame."

The normally vapid expression on her face which he had grown to hate, but learnt to tolerate, was missing. Instead, he watched, rather felt, as she let go of her magic.

A tiny spark, right from her very centre, which travelled lazily all over her body, leaving her almost glowing in his eyes before him. He immediately felt the touch of Dark Magic on her, and he was momentarily stunned. Little Ginny Weasley, using the Dark Arts?

_How?!_

The thoughts ran from his mind, and his mouth went dry as he _really _saw her for the first time.

By Morgana, she was beautiful. He found himself entranced by her lustrous red hair, the way a contemptuous grin pulled at her cherry red lips, and the way her brown eyes sparkled with mischief, but spoke of hidden power underneath. And his heart nearly stopped when she climbed onto the bed on top of him, her loose top giving him a _very_ nice view indeed. _How_ had he missed this before?

"Dark Lady material, then?" she asked lightly.

"Ginny?" he asked, almost disbelieving.

"_Ginevra,"_ she corrected, "much better, don't you think?" She waved her hand, and he suddenly found his hands stuck to his sides, unable to move.

His eyebrows almost shot into his hair. Wandless magic?

"Oh yes, Harry," she said, bringing her head down to his ear, her hair tickling his chest. "And that's not the only trick I know."

Oh gods, she was killing him, and they were both loving every second of it.

"Would you like to see more?" she asked, and he nodded, almost in a trance. "Very well, _Harry_."

He almost came right then and there as she hissed his name into his ear, crooning melodiously. The sound of her hissing was unbelievably erotic, and he already felt the tip of his organ start to moisten. She licked the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his spine, before hissing again, "_Ask me how..."_

"_How?"_ asked Harry, falling into Parseltongue himself. His cock was rock hard already, and she seemed to sense it. She gave a delightful purr as she felt his erection, before she grinded herself forcefully on top of it.

"_That, Harry, is a matter for later." _She laughed and crooned again into hisear. This was pure torture, nothing but.

"_Bitch."_

She nodded slowly, her nose nuzzling the side of his face as she pressed herself to him, her breasts getting crushed to his chest.

"_Yes," _she whispered, as she brought her lips tantalisingly close to his, their breaths mingling. So close, so close..."_But I'm your bitch..." _she said, making his erection strain itself like never before. She pulled away, even as he struggled to lift his head and capture those entrancing lips with his own. God he would make her pay, make her scream and beg and plead later...

With a growl, he managed to break free of the bonds. One blocking spell later, while he was twisting in midair, he found himself on top of her.

She grinned lazily, and he found his heartbeat accelerating. _"Oh yes," _she said, running her hands up and down his chest, feeling his muscles through the flimsy hospital gown, "_I like this position."_

"_How?!"_ he demanded again harshly, or rather, he attempted and failed to sound harsh. It came out more as a squeaky growl.

"_Later..."_ she whispered again. _"First, you fuck me like crazy, and mark me as _yours – _your Dark Lady."_

"_And then you tell me?"_

"_No," _she said, and then gave a small laugh, as he growled in frustration, wanting to solve this mystery more than anything else. Well, almost more than anything else – sex with the ravishing witch beneath him beat his curiosity. "_Then I fuck you like crazy and mark you as _my_ Dark Lord..."_

"_But a slight hint to keep you going for now..."_

With surprising strength, she flipped him over until she was on top again, before making her way slowly up from his abdomen to his lips again. She moved her head slightly to the right, before whispering in his ear -

"_You see, it all started with a little girl and her diary..."_

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Author's note: Well, leave a review with your thoughts. And if you're willing, and they're favourable, I have other one shots lying about, long and short, which I could make a series out of.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
